Bubble Boy
by cherry619
Summary: Sometimes Dean just wants to put Sam in a bubble.


**Author's Note: **This was another story written for an LJ challenge. Unlike the last one this is more comedic and lighthearted. So hopefully this one will be like a breath of fresh air. I hope you all like it. Thanks, Charity

* * *

><p>Sometimes Dean just wanted to put Sam into a bubble.<p>

Yeah, yeah call it overboard or insanely creepy but fuck him! Sam just got into danger everywhere he went.

They couldn't even research without Sam getting a paper cut and bleeding like a stuck pig. Most of the time Dean can ignore it, call Sam clumsy, klutz, accident prone or whatever shit he can come up with but sometimes he just sat back and wondered how the ever living fuck Sam survived to be 22.

It was only a week after the bees.

He and Sam weren't really allergic to anything. The bee stings hurt like a son of a bitch and itched to high heaven but went away pretty quickly. Sam's skin seemed to even be clearing of the painful red lumps that once adorned his body.

Dean thought that they were getting back to some semblance of normal. For awhile they both looked like aliens who encountered the chicken pox. Sam even refused to leave the motel room for days, since his face was covered in the painful stings.

For once though they weren't hunting anything. They were sitting out by a park, he was idly reading the newspaper for a gig and Sam was on the laptop doing his geek thing. The air was nice and crisp and the sun was shining brightly.

Usually doing these kind of things weren't his style. Sam was the one who liked the fresh air but after a week sitting in crappy motel rooms, with smelly sheets, he was just itching to get outside, which is the last fucking thing he EVER wanted to experience, thus their little break.

Dean stopped reading the paper when he heard Sam sneeze. "Bless you." He muttered then went back to reading.

"Thanks." Sam went back to the laptop; all was normal.

Until, not even 2 seconds later, Sam sneezed again, then again, the again. Dean was beginning to think his damn nose would fall off.

Sam wiped at his nose and Dean grimaced. "Bless you, dude you have a cold or something?"

Sam shook his head and held out a hand, he was sneezing again. "I don't"-sneeze-"think so."

Dean shook his head and watched in amazement as Sam sneezed again and again. Even Dean was beginning to feel his nose tingling from Sam sneezing so much.

"Maybe we should head in?" He offered kindly.

Sam nodded then sneezed again into his arm. "And pick up some tissues." Dean grimaced and could only imagine his baby being all covered in snot.

"Yeah..." Sam didn't seem to have any energy to say anything else.

Dean guided Sam to the car and drove off once the sneezing had stopped.

It wasn't until 4 weeks later, on a hunt, that it started again.

They were currently trying to get rid of a poltergeist that inhabited a barn. Which, a barn really? What was the damn thing going to do, kill all the scarecrows? Shaking his head of those thoughts, Dean scanned the area with the EMF as Sam followed closely behind, a shotgun filled with rock salt in his hands.

Sam sneezed again and made Dean jump about a mile off the ground.

"Jesus Christ Sam!" Dean whispered furiously.

"I'm so-" Sam was cut off by another sneeze but this one sounded painful, because Sam wheezed all the way through it.

"Are you sure you're not sick?" Dean asked concerned. He risked shutting off the EMF to help his brother who had his head bowed and his hands on his knees. Dean could see the shaky rise and fall of his back and couldn't help but freak out.

"Sammy?" Dean settled one hand on Sam's back and became alarmed at how hard it seemed to be for Sam to draw in a good breath. "Sam? Breathe damn it!"

Sam dry hacked and shook his head furiously back and forth. "Ugh..." That was about the only thing able to make it out of Sam's mouth.

Dean's eyes widened. _Sam can't breathe. Shit! Shit! Shit!_

"Ok...um ok…" He tried remembering all the mumbo jumbo doctors told him when he had broken ribs and it was hard to breathe, unfortunately he was riddled with pain and couldn't remember much.

"Dean..." Sam wheezed out painfully, his face becoming red.

"Shit Sam! Sit down... here." Dean forcefully pushed Sam onto the ground and plopped down with him. He remembered vaguely the doctors telling him to bend over (even though it hurt like a bitch!) and stick his head between his legs.

Dean moved Sam's head so it was bent awkwardly between his legs. He used his other hand to rub Sam's chest, hoping to ease his tight muscles and get them to allow air to pass.

Sam breathed shakily but he was still wheezing loudly.

"Calm down little brother." Dean encouraged gently. "Don't force it, let it happen naturally, ok?"

Sam didn't give any indication that he heard but his breathing started to slow down to where he wasn't wheezing as bad anymore.

"That's it." Dean rubbed Sam's chest then moved up to his throat working it slowly and gently until he could literally feel the air moving. "Any better?"

Sam nodded shakily and breathed out. This breath was long and deep, Dean sighed and finally realized his own hands were shaking.

Sam scared him half to death! He didn't know what that was but he never wanted to EVER experience it again. "Shit Sam, what the hell was that?"

"I...I don-don't know." Sam was still out of breath and winded and Dean knew that wasn't good.

"I think we need to go see a doctor." He knew Sam would immediately disagree.

"But-!" Dean shushed him with a firm hand covering his mouth.

"No you just concentrate on breathing and let me handle everything." Sam bitchfaced him then pouted, but not even Sam's puppy dog eyes could get through his mask of worry.

Sam didn't even try and complain the whole way to the hospital. That just showed how freaked out Sam really was.

"Your brother seems to have developed asthma."

"What?" Dean asked in shock. "Asthma? But how... I don't understand!" Dean felt like he was in a ridiculous dream that just wouldn't end.

"Well you said not too long ago you and your brother were stung by multiple bees, correct?"

Dean nodded. "So the bees gave him asthma?"

"Not the bees, well the bees helped. Sam was stung so many times by the bees that he was more open and susceptible to allergens in the air."

_What...? _"Layman's terms Doc, what does this all mean?" Dean crossed his arms, waiting for an explanation.

"You also said your brother has been sneezing a lot. So when you went into that barn, he inhaled dust and hay particles and it instigated an asthma attack. That was why he was having trouble breathing."

Dean's mouth dropped open in shock. _That bubble was looking mighty fine right about now. _"So Sam has asthma, will he have these attacks every day? Every time he goes outside?" Dean feared these two options. He didn't know if he could survive another attack like that; he felt so helpless having to watch Sam struggle for breath.

The doctor laughed and Dean felt like bitch slapping him and he didn't care how unmanly it was.

"No, actually Sam will live a normal life with little to no problems with asthma. He has a mild case so asthma attacks will be few and far between, unless he's in a place that's has too many allergens in the air. He'll be issued a standard inhaler, so any attacks should subside quickly after inhaling the medicine."

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. "So can I see him?"

"Sure he's in the room down the hall, last on the right. He was having some trouble breathing so he's hooked up to a nebulizer at the moment. Your insurance will take care of the cost of a nebulizer so we'll issue you with one before Sam is released."

"A nebulizer?" Dean felt his heart jump start again. For God sake, he can only handle so many heart attacks in one day.

"It works the same as the inhaler just produces more medicine to get into the lungs and open up the airways. He can use it when he's having a hard time breathing."

Dean nodded and sighed... once again. After he's done plastic wrapping Sam in a bubble, maybe he could be free of impending heart attacks.

Walking down the hall, Dean found Sam's room easily.

A nurse was already bustling around and fluffing up Sam's pillows much to Sam's chagrin. Dean had to smirk at the blush on Sam's face.

"You just hit this button if you need anything sweetie, ok?" Her sickly sweet voice rang out and made Dean wince. Sam did his best to smile behind the things in his mouth. (Which by the way, what the fuck was that thing? It was like a weird tube, almost like those tubes they shove down your throat) Dean shivered at the memory of them.

The nurse smiled as her heels clacked on the porcelain floor.

Dean turned to Sam who gave him a sort of lost look. Dean wanted nothing more than to wipe it off his face but he was feeling pretty fucking lost himself.

Sam tried to take out the machine to talk but Dean was quick to push his hand back in. "No, keep that in until you don't sound like a chain smoker."

Sam rolled his eyes but thankfully listened to Dean.

"I can't take you anywhere can I Sammy?" Dean chuckled and settled his hand on top of Sam's. Sam's fingers curled around Dean's hand and never let go.

* * *

><p>It's fucking hot as Hades outside. They're in Florida, supposedly working a haunting gig but they have jack shit in the way of evidence. Dean secretly thinks Sam gave them false evidence just to work on his tan.<p>

Ever since the whole asthma scare, Dean may have not brought out the bubble but he's been keeping Sam pretty tightly locked and he knows that Sam was just looking for an excuse to get out for once.

Dean can't help it though. After the hospital, he stayed up all night listening to Sam breathing, trying to see if he was having trouble, see if he needed his inhaler or anything else.

It's fucking scary, ok? Knowing Sam could stop breathing from something Dean can't even see? This wasn't on his road trip with Sam agenda. Not at all.

Sam seemed ok for now though. Even though it was hot as a mother fucker.

He was busy writing stuff down in his girl journal as Dean liked to call it, and didn't seem to be sweating much.

_Good for him _Dean thought grumpily as he fanned himself with a magazine.

"Hey bitch, why don't we go swimming?"

Sam looked at him like he was crazy. "Dean, we have stuff to do."

_Stuff to do? _All the supposed 'stuff' Dean was doing was sweating his balls off. "Sammy…" Dean whined. He knew how much Sam hated his whining. He liked to call it an art form, but Sam just called it down right annoying.

He could already see Sam's shoulders bristling.

Sam was about to say something when a harsh cough wracked his frame. Dean hated them. He knew it came with the territory but nothing was worse than watching his little brother's frame shake or seeing how his face got this pinched expression on it.

"Alright, alright you win." Dean lamented, just to get Sam to stop talking.

"No... I-I," Sam was cut off as another cough ravaged through his body.

"More breathing less talking Sammy." Except Sam kept coughing and coughing. His face became redder as his oxygen supply became less and less.

"C-can-n't br-bre-athe," Sam wheezed, his hands grappling at his shirt collar to loosen it.

"Shit!" Dean threw the books he had on his lap onto the floor as he dashed toward their nightstand, which housed Sam's inhaler.

Picking up the small plastic contraption, he shook it a few times before he wedged it in between Sam's lips and dispensed it.

"Breathe." One simple plea, but Dean knew Sam heard loud and clear. Sam inhaled the medicine deeply. His breathing starting to slow down as the medicine opened up his airways. Once Dean was sure Sam could breathe properly again, he set the inhaler down and rubbed his quivering back to ease Sam's tense muscles.

Sam buried his head into the bed and breathed shakily. "Th-thanks."

Dean continued rubbing until he was sure Sam's muscles wouldn't cause any further cramps. He wanted to say 'that's what brothers are for' or maybe 'hey the bubble is still in your future.' but he settled for an easy, "anytime kiddo."

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong><em>So what did you think? Much lighter huh? Hope the way I portrayed Dean in this wasn't to um..in your face? It was actually a little ode to the person I wrote this for. I hope it goes over well with you guys. Leave me a review! I love hearing from you all. Also I am actually taking in prompt ideas? You can PM me with them. Thanks, Charity<em>  
><strong>


End file.
